Super Mario Bros.
Super Mario Bros. is an upcoming 2025 computer-animated fantasy adventure comedy film based on the video game series of the same name by Shigeru Miyamoto and Takashi Tezuka, and the reboot of 1986 Japanese anime film, ''Super Mario Bros.: The Great Mission to Rescue Princess Peach''. Produced by Nintendo, Colin Entertainment, Ltd., Legendary Entertainment and DreamWorks Animation and distributed by Universal Pictures. This is the first installment in Nintendo Cinematic Universe. Synopsis is under construction Plot Opening The film begins with the prologue where a princess in the kingdom is writing the letter for an important message as she sent it to the pipe as it lead to an unknown world. Meanwhile on Earth at New York City, Brooklyn as it set on the apartment where two brothers named Mario and Luigi were waiting the customer call for the plumbing business, as Luigi getting a coffee to save our energy when the water tap is jammed as he going to get his tools at the van outside while Mario will take care of the tap when Mario notice the letter is stuck in the tap pipe as he pulled it out as the water tap work very well, then he read the letter that it was message from "The Princess of Mushroom Kingdom" so when Luigi arrives he think this message was a kid-prank when until Mario and Luigi heard the phone call as they get to the customers address for the plumbing business. As they got in time, but their rivals Wario and Waluigi is steal the job so the customer is tried to get rid the Wario Bros. but they didn't listen so Mario warned them if they don't leave he will call the cops so Wario Bros. is leave in angry so the Wario Bros. have an idea to make Mario Bros. out of business by changed the pipes. As Mario and Luigi work to fix the tub while the customer is going to see the family until when Wario and Waluigi is switched the pipe as it sucked Mario and Luigi in the pipe, when Wario and Waluigi dancing in celebration but they have been discovered that they were accidentally got the wrong pipe that it lead to the town of Mushroom Kingdom so Wario and Waluigi have to warn the boss at the other pipe. Mushroom Kingdom Mario and Luigi were been landed on the very strange world that it was different from their home, when they heard a screaming for help that he was been attacked by two creatures so Mario and Luigi stop the creatures from hurting at the small person with a mushroom for a head, it's name was Toad as he thank them for save his life as many people in the town is greeting to two new heroes as Mario is asking them where are we as Toad say it was the Mushroom Kingdom then Mario is realized that it was the letter from the Princess as everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom is happy that the Princess sent the letter to him about the news in yesterday so everyone is walk with Mario and Luigi to see Princess Peach, the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom. Meanwhile at the other-side where Wario and Waluigi is enter the dark castle where their boss as they need an help for him that Mario Bros. is here on the Mushroom Kingdom so the boss is decided by get to his airship with the entire army along with Kammy Koopa and his son as it will lead to the kingdom in time. In Peach's castle as Mario and Luigi meet Princess Peach and Toadsworth as the Princess prayers is been answered so she need their help that the evil ruler at the other-side of the Mushroom Kingdom named King Bowser Koopa that he use the magic to turn other residents of the Mushroom Kingdom by turn into stone with the help of Kammy Koopa including his son Bowser Jr. but King Bowser didn't revealed his plan so she stated that Mario and Luigi had to find three magic items was the Super Mushroom, Fire Flower and Super Star as it may have found somewhere in the Mushroom Kingdom so Mario and Luigi will help her for the important quest as they can use the help with Toad that he knows about the Mushroom Kingdom. Until when the Kingdom is been under attack by Bowser's airships as Bowser introduce to the Princess that he want her at his castle for the marriage but Peach is refused for that evil request so Bowser use his wand to turn the town people into stone as the princess is shocked so Bowser have enter the Peach's castle as he was about to kidnapped her when Mario is proudly stand against at the evil king but somehow Bowser is very powerful that he can easily dodge at Mario attacks so he punched very hard that make Mario been crashed by the wall then Bowser laughed at him that he was weak and he steal Princess Peach as he command Kammy Koopa to teleport the entire stone people to Bowser's castle while Bowser Jr. will aim if someone is tried to stop him as they escaped when Peach's emerald pendant is left at the her castle before Bowser capture her. As Mario is woken up as Toadsworth is told him with Luigi and Toad is must get find the three magic items to stop Bowser's plan when Mario notice the emerald pendant where Princess Peach wears that he will take care the pendant without losing it as Toadsworth will take care the castle with the guards as Mario, Luigi and Toad were went to Forest of Illusion to find the Super Mushroom. Forest of Illusion Few minutes later, Luigi were going to find something to eat when he found apples in the bushes then later he saw an weird looking egg with green spots so Toad didn't known what it is so they have to travel thought the forest, when Luigi grab the last apple it was an 3 giant caterpillars known as Wigglers so Mario is jumped at the Wiggler head but the caterpillar is turned into red as is will going to attack the heroes when the egg is been hatched to revealed an green dinosaur as it eat three Wigglers. As the green dinosaur walk to the heroes as he said that he didn't want to hurt them as his name was Yoshi, he can tell that his family were been captured the entire Yoshies by King Bowser that when he tried to save them but Kammy Koopa quickly turned Yoshi into a egg, then Mario is kindly asking him of where is the Super Mushroom hidden in the forest so Yoshi is agreed for the help as he travel to the right path. They have got to the Super Mushroom at the stone but it was been guarded by Chain Chomp that the heroes have to find the way to get pass from the chomping dog so Luigi have an idea is to throw apples to Chain Chomp as the creature eating the apples as Mario is quickly get the Super Mushroom in time when the heroes have to ran away to safety. So Mario and the other is thank Yoshi for the help as they can have an help with Yoshi to stop Bowser and save Princess Peach so Yoshi is now joined with the heroes as they have to save their energy in the night at the prairie as the heroes get some rest. Mario is having an nightmare of Bowser is married at Princess Peach as he was been trapped in a surrounded blocks as the water is rising that he was going to drowned, then Mario have woken up as Luigi splash him with water that his brother had an terrible nightmare so Mario will feel worried if the Princess is alright as they were going to find the Fire Flower somewhere at the mountain as Toad notice about the location of the Fire Flower at Flower Mountain. Fire Mountain Scene cuts to Bowser's Kingdom as Princess Peach is praying for Mario as he and his brother were alright, then Bowser is kindly asking the Princess for the questions that he want to make more populated for the Koopa's as his son Bowser Jr. is want an mother to take care of him after the marriage, so Princess Peach is need some time later. is under construction Cast Production is under construction Soundtrack #TBA. Reception Reception is under construction when the story is completed Rating This movie is rated PG for the following reasons: Fantasy action *TBA. Cartoon violence *TBA. * Staff *Cpend7: The creator of this page, story-lead and writer. *Fandom User 89.66.3.155: Director. Copyright Colin Entertainment, Ltd. & DreamWorks Animation Ltd. have been accepted the rights of all characters and elements from Super Mario Bros., which was owned by Nintendo. © 2018 Universal Pictures. All rights reserved. Trivia *TBA. Connections to the Super Mario series *Mario and Luigi's apartment was very incidental to [[wikipedia:Super Mario Bros. (film)|1993 live-action film Super Mario Bros.]] *The part when Mario and Luigi were been sucked down to the tub was a reference to the animated introduction of [[wikipedia:The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!|''The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!]] *TBA. '''Rejected or scrapped ideas' *Mario and Luigi last name originally was Mario, Video or Jumpman (as it was the reference to the Donkey Kong arcade game), but it was been denied due to it have the same effect of the 1993 film. Deleted scenes *TBA. Category:Movies based on games Category:Universal Pictures Category:Animated movies Category:Fantasy Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Movies Category:Cpend7 idea Category:Colin Entertainment, Ltd. Category:Legendary Entertainment Category:Nintendo Cinematic Universe Category:2018 films